Harrison Miller (1818-1894)
Harrison Miller (1818-1894) was an Ohio pioneer, a carpenter and farmer, a justice of the peace, a freemason, and the father of 11 children. Birth Harrison was born September 24, 1818Calculated from age at death according to tombstone inscription. in Harrison County, Ohio. He was likely born in what was then Green Township, which included much of present-day Green and German Townships. Parents A three-way DNA match comparing the DNA of Harrison's descendant Kevin Borland with that of a descendant of Jacob Eckhart has recently suggested that Harrison's father was Johannes Jacob Miller, son of Johannes Miller and Elizabeth Eckhart of Snyder County, Pennsylvania. This connection is further supported by the various documents pertaining to the early life of Harrison Miller. In the 1880 census, Harrison reported that his father was born in Pennsylvania and his mother was born in Virginia. The History of Coshocton County, Ohio states that his father died when Harrison was 18 years old, and that he was from Pennsylvania, of Dutch extraction. Johannes Jacob Miller was baptized 1792 in Snyder County, Pennsylvania, and is the brother of Andrew Miller of Annapolis, Salem Township, Jefferson County, Ohio. Both Andrew and Harrison were cabinet-makers. Andrew may have taught Harrison the trade. A Jacob Miller and Mary Bougher were married 1816 in Jefferson County. This Jacob Miller is almost certainly the Johannes Jacob from Snyder County, brother of Andrew Miller, and the Jacob Miller who appears in the 1820 census of Salem Township, Jefferson County, Ohio. After Jacob's death in 1835, Mary Bougher appears to be residing with a daughter in the household of her brother James Bougher in the 1840 census of Steubenville, where it is known that Harrison learned the carpentry trade as a young man. Mary descends from the Bucher/Bougher/Booker family in Frederick County, Virginia. Kevin Borland's DNA also matches with a descendant of a Boucher family whose ancestors migrated from Virginia to Kentucy. Siblings It was once suspected that Sarah Miller (1820-1906) was Harrison's sister. Sarah married John Hoobler (1820-1910) on March 5, 1846. In 1851, Harrison named one of his sons Samuel Hoobler Miller, which would have supported the theory that Harrison and Sarah were siblings. Unfortunately, Sarah's parents were identified, and determined to be from Maryland, not Pennsylvania. Early Adulthood in Harrison and Jefferson Counties Harrison began his career as a carpenter and fathered a family of nine children in Harrison County, Ohio. After the death of his first wife, Harrison removed to Jefferson County, Ohio, where he remarried and fathered two additional children. Occupation In his early adulthood, Harrison was a cabinet-maker. He learned the trade in Steubenville. Harrison later became a carpenter and builder/contractor. Political Office Harrison ran for sherriff in Harrison County, but lost by two votes. Harrison was, however, a justice-of-the peace for 27 years. First Marriage On October 24, 1839, Harrison married Mary Ann Wheeler (1821-1858) in Harrison County, Ohio. They were married by John Gruber, Justice of the Peace.Hanna, Historical Collections of Harrison County Children by Mary Ann Wheeler The following is believed to be a complete list of the children of Harrison by his first wife Mary Ann: *Margaret J. Miller (1840-1920) *Malinda Miller (1841-?) *John K. Miller (1842-1893) *Mary Ellen Miller (1845-1846) *Harvey Miller (1847-1914) *Keziah E. Miller (1847-1850) *Jacob K. Miller (c1849-1931) *Samuel Hoobler Miller (1851-aft1915) *Lewis Ryan Miller (1856-aft1870) 1840 Census Harrison was listed as a head of household in the 1840 census of German Township, Harrison County, Ohio. A reconstruction of the household is as follows: *Harrison Miller, head, 21, OH *Mary Ann (Wheeler) Miller, wife, 19, OH *Margaret J. Miller, daughter, 0, OH 1850 Census Harrison was listed as head of household in the 1850 census of German Township, Harrison County, Ohio. The household was listed as follows: *Harrison Miller, head, 31, Harrison County, OH *Mary A. (Wheeler) Miller, wife, 29, Harrison County, OH *Margaret Miller, daughter, 10, Harrison County, OH *Malinda Miller, daughter, 8, Harrison County, OH *John Miller, son, 7, Harrison County, OH *Harvey Miller, son, 3, Harrison County, OH *Jacob C. Miller, son, 1, Harrison County, OH Second Marriage In 1860, about two years after the death of his first wife Mary Ann Wheeler, Harrison remarried to Margaret Birchfield (1821-1915), the widow of a Mr. Story. The marriage record has not yet been located. 1860 Census Harrison is listed as a head of household in the 1860 census of Green Township, Harrison County, Ohio. The family is listed as follows: *Harrison Miller, head, 41 *Margaret (Birchfield) Miller, wife, 37 *Margaret Miller, daughter, 20 *Melinda Miller, daughter, 18 *John Miller, son, 16 *Harvey Miller, son, 13 *Jacob K. Miller, son, 11 *Samuel H. Miller, son, 8 *Mary E. Story, step-daughter, 8 *John Polan, unknown relation, 22 Lewis Ryan Miller does not appear in the census, as he resided in 1860 with Harrison's sister-in-law from his first marriage, Malinda (Wheeler) Ryan, and her husband Lewis Cox Ryan, in Archer Township, Harrison County, Ohio. Children by Margaret (Birchfield) Story Harrison had two additional children by his second wife: *Henry Story Birchfield Miller (1862-1945) *William Harrison Miller (1863-1877) These children were allegedly born in Jefferson County, Ohio. Senior Years in Tuscarawas and Coshocton Counties As Harrison grew in years, he moved from Harrison County to Tuscarawas County and then to Coshocton County, Ohio, and he retired from carpentry to engage in farming. Harrison eventually died at age 75 in Coshocton County, where he continued to operate a farm until his death. Move to Tuscarawas County In 1867, the Harrison Miller family moved to Tuscarawas County, Ohio. 1870 Census Harrison was listed as a head of household in the 1870 census of Perry Township, Tuscarawas County, Ohio. The family was listed as follows: *Harrison Miller, head, 51, OH *Margaret (Birchfield) Miller, wife, 47, OH *Malinda Miller, daughter, 26, OH *Elizabeth Story, step-daughter, 18, OH *Samuel Miller, 18, son, OH *Lewis R. Miller, 14, son, OH *Henry S.B. Miller, son, 8, OH *William H. Miller, son, 6, OH Retirement in 1870 Due to asthma, Harrison retired from carpentry in 1870, and engaged in farming from then on. Move to Coshocton County In 1875, the Harrison Miller family moved to Coshocton County, Ohio. 1880 Census Harrison is listed as a head of household in the 1880 census of Bedford Township, Coshocton County, Ohio. The household is listed as follows: *Harrison Miller, head, 62 *Margaret (Birchfield) Miller, wife, 56 *Henry Miller, son, 18 *Lymen Bilman, unknown relation, 19 *Dora Brown, unknown relation, 15 In this census, Harrison reports the birthplaces of his parents, stating that his father was born in Pennsylvania, and his mother in Virginia. Death Harrison died January 11, 1894 in Ohio. His wife Margaret was the administrix of his estate. Legacy Miller's Station in German Township was named in Harrison's honor. Descendants Click here for a list of Harrison's known descendants. References Category:Born in Harrison County, Ohio Category:Died in Coshocton County, Ohio Category:Pioneers of Ohio Category:Freemasons Category:Non-SMW people articles